worldwar3seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Middle East
Project Middle East was a plan created by the Russian Federation, hardliners in the US government, the European Union, and the People's Republic of China to launch a full-scale invasion of the Middle East in retaliation for the May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks and the framing of Olivia Coons and her friends as Inner Light agents. However, the invasion never occurred, thanks to Mr. Howard, AKA the "Peace Man", along with pretty much everyone in the US government that was against the invasion. How the plan came about A week after the May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks, Mr. Howard, AKA the Peace Man, received a series of emails from the Russian government stating a "plan of revenge against the Middle East." When reading the emails, he was appalled to find that the Russians were joining the People's Republic of China and their American supporters in launching a full-blown invasion of the United Islamic States. "We have to act now!" In a fit of outrage, Mr. Howard went to the US government and showed them the documents concerning the invasion, which sent the US into a state of shock and, eventually, a mix of antagonism and ethusiasm; some people in the government supported the invasion, but a majority of the government-including Mr. Howard-was against it. In a public rally against the joint invasion of the Middle East, fellow Peacemaker Mr. Cress urged, "In order to stop the invasion, we have to act now!" Similar rallies began appearing all over the United States of America, despite the media supporting the invasion. The US military itself had mixed feelings about the invasion of the Middle East; they'd done it many times in the past, Army officials stated. However, the US Special Forces wholeheartedly supported the invasion and even began petitions to carry on with the invasion as the emails said. The standstill On May 10, 2021, a week after the terrorist attacks on May 6, China, Russia, and the European Union, against the orders of Mr. Howard, sent half of their entire navy to the Persian Gulf, where they aimed for the gulf coast and planned to annihilate various seaside villages and towns before going into the major cities. China and the European Union all prepared to invade Saudi Arabia, the main target, by sea while the Russian Federation struck Iran, Syria, Iraq, and Afghanistan with support from Israel. On May 11, 2021, Israel signed an alliance with Russia against the Muslim Middle East, causing pretty much every Muslim country in the Middle East to scream death slogans at Israel and Russia, as well as America. One day later on May 12, 2021, Mr. Howard and Mr. Cress teamed up with the US government and went to China and Russia, stating that if the combined forces invaded, there would be thousands of civilian deaths, as well as military casualties. Russia and China, the European Union, and Israel all agreed not to attack anyone, but left their ships out in the Persian Gulf, waiting for the enemy to strike first. Exasperated, Mr. Howard sucessfully urged the United Nations to help him out, which moved the Russian\Chinese\European\Israeli alliance to call off the invasion...at least for now; the alliance was at a stalemate with the Muslims, each of them waiting to attack each other first. Trivia *This is Mr. Howard's second major triumph in his peacemaking efforts (the first being the Angolan Hostage Crisis). *It is also the first invasion in the novel to be planned, only to be called off later. *Evidently, Mr. Howard despised full-scale invasions. *Prior to the invasion, many publicity photos were released over the internet to make fake news clippings about the impending invasion (see below). Gallery Arrival of China.jpg|One of the publicity photos released on the internet, stated above